1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to refreshing methods and systems. In particular, methods and systems for refreshing a view of a collection of objects are provided.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a user interface environment, a collection of objects can be presented to the user in some aggregate form (e.g., a list). This presentation may be generically referred to as a xe2x80x9ccollection viewxe2x80x9d. The user can then select one or more objects to process from the collection view and then select an action to perform. For example, a user may desire to change the properties of one or more objects. At some point, it becomes necessary to refresh the collection view in order to reflect the changes made by the user.
One problem with conventional refresh methods, is the amount of overhead created. Conventional refresh methods are not optimized and therefore consume large amounts of processing time and resources. In general, the collection view tends to be inopportunely refreshed with excessive frequency. Consider the case in which multiple objects are being acted upon. Each action upon each object results in a refreshing event. Accordingly, the overall system efficiency is detrimentally affected.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for refreshing a view of objects.
Methods, articles of manufacture and systems are provided for selectively, or conditionally, refreshing a view of objects. In general, for an action event, a view is refreshed if both an object is affected by an action and all actions of the action event are processed.
In one embodiment, a system for conditionally refreshing a view is provided. The system comprises an input device, a display device configured to display a view of at least one object and a processor operably connected to the display device and the input device, wherein the processor is configured to receive input commands from the input device. Further, the processor, when executing a refresh program, is configured to receive an action event indicating that at least one action is to be performed on the at least one object displayed on the display device and track each action of the action event. For each action of the action event, the processor is configured to process the action, determine whether the view has been affected as a result of processing the action, and determine whether all of the actions of the action event have been performed. If the view has been affected and if all of the actions of the action event have been performed, the view is refreshed.
In another embodiment, a method for conditionally refreshing a view of objects on a display device is provided. The method comprises receiving an action event indicating that at least one action is to be performed on at least one object and tracking each action of the action event. For each action of the action event, the method further comprises processing the action, determining whether the view of objects has been affected as a result of processing the action and determining whether all of the actions of the action event have been processed. If the view of objects has been affected and if all of the actions of the action event have been processed, the view is refreshed.
In still another embodiment, a signal bearing medium comprises a program which, when executed by a processor, performs a method for conditionally refreshing a view of objects on a display device. The method comprises receiving an action event indicating that at least one action is to be performed on at least one object and tracking each action of the action event. For each action of the action event, the method further comprises processing the action, determining whether the view of objects has been affected as a result of processing the action and determining whether all of the actions of the action event have been processed. If the view of objects has been affected and if all of the actions of the action event have been processed, the view is refreshed.